The present invention is to provide a color-crayons and board games combination set, which combines color-crayons and several board games into a set.
Board games are games of skill played on a chessboard, which help people prompt mental development. A board game set is generally designed for a specific game of chess. Therefore, different board game sets are required for different games of chess.
Further, color-crayons and a variety of writing materials are commonly used by people and more particularly by school children for writing and drawing. A school child may have to prepare different containers for receiving a complete set of color-crayons and a variety of writing materials.
It is an idea of the present inventor to design a case for receiving a full set of color-crayons and a variety of writing materials as well as different board game sets so as to minimize space occupation and provide multiple functions.